


【慎北/傑北】（譯文）實際上是個粘人精

by linkynch



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch
Summary: pixiv上一位日本太太原創作品，原題目是《実はかまってちゃんだから》
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Morimoto Shintarou/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 15





	1. Shintaro side

我喜歡的他，已經和他的本命在一起了...他笑起來的時候真的很好看，而且看上去很幸福的樣子。

今天要去參與音樂節目的錄影。

因爲想拍出Imitation Rain的那種MV效果，所以錄影現場用了很多的水。

拍完之後，因爲害怕淋水之後會得感冒，大家都趕著去淋浴間洗熱水澡。

像往常那樣，北斗在吃飯和洗澡上都花了不少時間，最後才回到了休息室。

把頭髮吹乾，雖説已經要回去了，但是還是決定稍微吹個造型。

Jesse，樹，京本，高地都準備回家了，所以就隨意地坐在沙發上玩手機。

打開門的一瞬間，看到的是頂著一頭還沒乾透頭髮的北斗，剛剛洗過熱水澡的他臉上看上去也是紅撲撲的。

然後，他慢慢地坐到了我旁邊的鏡子前面。

“北斗，你覺得我燙髮怎麽樣？”我一邊整理著我的頭髮一邊説。

北斗正準備著吹風機，沒看過來我這邊，只回答了一句：“爲什麽要問我呢？隨便弄弄就好啦。”

“因爲——感覺要先徵得北斗的同意啊！”

“……我還是比較喜歡慎太郎現在的髮型。”

“……欸？”

不經意間從北斗口中説出的‘喜歡’讓我的心臟狂跳。

“什麽嘛！？慎太郎一害羞弄得我都覺得不好意思了，這樣的表情也太犯規了！”

我現在是什麽樣的表情呢。  
一定已經無法隱瞞我對他的喜歡了吧。

“Ho~ku~醬~！”

Jesse突然從身後抱住了北斗，臉埋在他的肩上。

“哈哈~Jesse~醬！你是還沉浸在Rajira的設定裏嗎？！真是的，該解除封印了啊！！”

北斗嗔笑著抱怨這Jesse。笑起來的北斗真的很美，就像是會發光一樣。也是這樣的笑容，一下子刺痛了我剛剛還狂跳不止的心。

是的，我喜歡的人...北斗，最近已經開始和Jesse交往了。

但是，當我實際上聽到這個事實的時候，我果然還是比自己想象中更受打擊。

【這樣啊！恭喜你們！】我是這樣帶著笑容祝福了兩人。

我一直都知道北斗喜歡Jesse。即使北斗之前從來未提起過。

因爲我也喜歡著北斗，這種事自然不言而喻。

但是，一想到像這樣兩個人心意相通地交往，能讓北斗露出這樣幸福的笑容的人不是我，還是讓我心裏覺得不太平衡。

“……啊，Jesse，今天……要不要來我家？”

北斗帶著一絲疑慮的語氣問Jesse，是因爲猜到有可能被Jesse拒絕嗎？

最近，Jesse個人的工作增多了，所以和工作相關人士吃飯的比例也變高了。

原本，Jesse就曾經説過他很喜歡和不同的人一起吃飯，因爲這樣就可以聽到不同的人生故事了。

“嗯，抱歉！今天已經約好電視劇拍攝結束之後和劇組的人去吃飯了。”

“這樣啊...在那之後應該也要繼續拍攝吧。嗯，那你要好好吃飯哦。”

瞭解Jesse性格的北斗是絕對不會說“不要去”這種話的。自我肯定感很低的北斗一定會覺得如果自己束縛了Jesse的話，自己一定會被抛棄的。

坐在椅子上的北斗，在被Jesse背後抱著的狀態下，轉過頭去靠近Jesse的嘴唇。  
什麽！？他們親了！？就真的當我們都是電燈泡？  
也不知道他們其實真的親了還是沒親，但是北斗的手臂就還是繼續圈在Jesse的頸邊。

在一旁的高地也真的看不下去了：“喂喂！你們不要在休息室就這樣打情駡俏行不行！！”

樹在沙發上睡着了，京本也用一種奇怪的姿勢來看手機，這讓我説什麽好？大家都太放任自流了吧！！

時間也差不多了，大家都收拾了東西打算走了。這個時候經紀人突然走進了吵吵鬧鬧的休息室。

“Jesse，差不多要去現場了，你快點啊！”

正在和北斗還有樹聊天的Jesse回了一句“知道了”就快速地把東西都收拾進包裏，然後又摸了摸北斗那頭蓬鬆的黑髮。  
“那我就先走啦，今天辛苦了！”

樹還在一邊揶揄著害羞的北斗。

“你們真的夠了！！我在一邊看也怪不好意思的！”

“有什麽關係嘛，又沒給大家添麻煩！還是説樹也想這樣？”

“你還是放過我吧！你的愛真的不要太沉重！”

在這樣爽朗的笑聲中，一定只有我察覺到了。

剛剛目送著Jesse離開的北斗，眼睛裏一瞬間流露出來的寂寞。

突然，在我身邊的高地收斂了自己招牌的偶像笑容，只是對我微笑了一下。

“怎麽了？”

“慎太郎你，就這樣算了嗎？明明是一直喜歡著的人。”

“嗯？我啊，只要看到喜歡的人的笑容就夠了。”

“慎太郎真的是個很溫柔的孩子啊。”

“哈？！你現在才知道我是個溫柔體貼的人嗎！？”

“早就知道了！哎，算了算了我也不多説了，快回去吧。”

“ok。”

從高地身邊站起來之後，我走向了一個人發呆的北斗。而旁邊的樹已經收拾好東西要走了。

“北斗，你還不回去嗎？”

“啊，嗯，我也準備回去了……”

北斗開始快速地往包裏塞自己的東西，好像不知道跟誰置氣一樣。

“那，害怕寂寞的北斗要不要來我家呢？”

他驚訝地擡起頭的樣子看起來比平時更加年幼。

“欸？……我？去慎太郎的家？”

“嗯！這樣子好不好，我們買肉回去做烤肉吃！”

“欸？高地呢？樹呢？京本他們呢？”

“嗯，就只有北斗和我！兩個人！雖然說大家一起吃飯吵吵鬧鬧也很開心，但是有時候也想靜靜地吃個飯嘛。”

我感覺自己説這句話的時候眼睛都在發光。  
因爲光是想想那個畫面都讓我覺得很高興。

“……那我去吧！”

//

北斗外表看起來很高冷，實際上是個很害怕寂寞的人，可以説其實是個黏人精吧。

Jesse是一個對大家都充滿了愛的人，從好的方面來説，他給予大家的愛都是平等的，所以大家跟他在一起都會很開心。

但是對於北斗來説，雖然他不會表現出來，但是害怕寂寞的他一定希望別人給他的愛是特別的。

在他好不容易鼓起勇氣邀請Jesse卻被拒絕的當下，我是不是可以趁虛而入，讓那張佈滿寂寥陰鬱的臉重新綻放笑容呢？

我們一起去了附近的超市。

其實北斗和我們在一起的時候意外地還挺健談。SixTONES結成的時候我從來沒想過北斗竟然是這樣一個幼稚可愛的人。哪怕是嘴一刻不停地説著話的時候，大家都是滿臉微笑地看著這樣的北斗。

“哎，不買點稍微高級一點的肉嗎？這個怎麽樣？醬汁呢？我喜歡這種哦，真的超級好吃的！”

“好啊，買吧買吧！！”

結果買了滿滿的几大袋子東西回去。

當然，我提著比較重的酒還有蔬菜之類的東西，北斗的袋子裏面裝著的是肉還有下酒菜。

“北斗是什麽時候開始喜歡Jesse的呢？”

“哈？欸！？爲什麽現在問我啊？”

“有什麽不好嘛，在意的事情就想立刻問啊。”

“……嗯，大概是SixTONES結成之前就多少意識到了。然後真正變成戀愛這種感情大概是兩年前的事吧。就是我們兩個那次說：‘想做的事就要去做’的時候。”

我一直以來都很喜歡北斗。  
可以説這就是我的初戀。  
一直懷抱著這樣的心意，果然還是會覺得有一些難過。

“哦……。”  
“哎你問了我之後的回應就只是這樣平淡嘛。”

和北斗并排走著説説笑笑真的很開心，一時之間讓我有一種正在和他交往的錯覺。

然後我們乘電梯上到我家所在的樓層。

“打擾了~”

//

洗過手之後兩人開始著手準備。

蔬菜先切好，然後經過清洗之後在一旁瀝乾水分。肉類在包裝的時候已經碼好了，現在只需要撕掉外邊的保鮮膜就行。

打開了換氣扇，兩個玻璃杯裏放了冰塊就被拿到了桌子那邊。

“北斗——！你可以幫忙預熱一下燒烤盤嗎？”

“準備好咯——！”北斗便把燒烤盤插上了電源，“好懷念~！好像回到了小時候和家人烤肉的感覺！因爲長大之後會在意家裏沾上味道所以都會到外邊的店裏吃烤肉。對了，這真的沒問題吧慎太郎？房間那股烤肉的味道很難散開的哦？”不知不覺中北斗已經熟門熟路地從厨房把食材拿到了飯桌那邊。

“開了排氣扇，衣服什麽的都在睡房的衣櫥了，沒事的啦！不要在意！”

把一切東西都準備好的時候，燒烤盤也終於預熱好了。

“那，今天一天工作辛苦了——！乾——杯！”

北斗被我的聲音嚇了一跳，臉上浮現了一個驚嚇的表情，“喂，你太大聲了！（笑）乾——杯！”

然後裝滿了啤酒的兩隻玻璃杯碰在了一起。忙了一通渴得不行的兩人把各自杯中的啤酒一飲而盡。

“嗚哇——好喝——”  
“嗯，好喝！”

然後，一邊享受烤肉，一邊又喝了很多酒，聊了很多關於成員或者工作的事，聊了很多有趣的電視話題。

有一點喝醉的北斗像孩子一樣，會説很多話。雖然年齡上是他大一點，但是我還是覺得他很可愛，讓人忍不住凝視。

“慎太郎——？怎麽了，我的臉上沾了什麽嗎？”注意到我的視綫的北斗紅著臉向我靠近...他大概是醉了。

“北斗你——，不會覺得和Jesse交往很寂寞嗎？”

北斗剛剛還開懷笑著的臉，在聽到我的話之後急轉直下地變得快要出來的樣子。

“如果我說覺得寂寞的話會讓他覺得很沉重吧。然後就這樣分手的話...一想到會被Jesse這樣說，我大概會一蹶不振吧。”

“這樣啊。但是一直不説出來，自己背負著這種心情不辛苦嗎？”

“...嗯，也會吧。實際上，今天真的很感謝慎太郎。我...如果現在是一個人的話一定會受不了的。...所以...謝謝。”

濕潤的眼睛，寂寞而羞澀的笑容，一定是北斗强迫自己才笑得這麽漂亮的吧。  
我是這麽認爲的。

“欸？欸？慎，慎太郎！？你做什麽。...放開我啊。”

等我多少恢復一些意識的時候，我的雙臂已經把北斗緊緊地箍在了懷裏。

...

“嗯...？慎...太郎！不！放...放開我！”

然後我吻住了總是塗了潤唇膏的，北斗那雙柔軟的嘴唇。

“我真的，很喜歡很喜歡北斗。...是排在我心中第一順位的那種喜歡，比身邊所有事都優先的那種喜歡。所以，...只要北斗你願意的話，就算是利用我也沒關係...因爲，我只要看到北斗你的笑容就心滿意足了。” 

我其實都懂，因爲北斗最喜歡Jesse，所以和Jesse在一起的時候北斗會覺得最幸福。但是也同樣，當兩人不能在一起的時候，北斗會覺得最寂寞。

“...欸？慎太郎，最喜歡...我、？怎麽會...真的嗎？”

我想這個時候，北斗已經快到極限了。

被不斷積聚的寂寞壓到心碎之前...

“北斗...無論是你的獨占慾、還是你的任性，都不需要對我掩飾哦。倒不如説，請在我面前盡情發泄吧。”

“慎...太郎、我，是不是太軟弱了...對不起。” 然後，北斗用顫抖的身體緊緊地回抱住我的後背。

桌子上，除了燒烤盤被關了電源之外，其他所有東西都散亂在桌面。我拉著不知所措的北斗的手，把他擁到了床上。

//

相互剝下彼此的衣物，顯露出的是他瑩白溫潤的身體...連北斗鎖骨上的痣都好像變得興奮起來。

“...慎太郎！這，這樣是不行的，...我、我不想背叛Jesse。”

“...我只喜歡北斗你一個人。你只是在回應我的感情對吧？...北斗沒有在背叛誰。”

“這、..這是...什麽意思？啊、嗯……”

我掐了一下北斗應該被好好疼愛過的乳頭。

“啊啊！...好、好痛....不要用力...！”

雖然嘴上説著不要不要，但實際上被摸了乳頭就會露出很舒服的表情...北斗下半身的體毛也很稀疏，漂亮的性器正緩緩地勃起。

“...北斗、好可愛。...我喜歡你哦。” 然後我又長驅直入地吻開了他柔軟的唇，放肆地舔弄著他整齊的齒列。

雖然舞臺上熟練地散發出性感魅力的北斗也很好，但是在床上的他卻有著青澀的表現和患得患失的表情，這種意識上的反差讓我覺得他的色氣好像變得更加洶湧。

“嗯...慎太郎...不要、不要看著，這樣的我。”

舔著稍微變大一點的乳頭，另一邊的就用手指撥弄。

被Jesse...不對，取悅著連Jesse都未曾開發過的地方的這副身體，正在沉溺於快樂之中。

“啊！慎太郎！...這樣、這樣不行...”

把北斗的性器含進嘴裏，用唾液把它沾得濕漉漉，然後換手好好撫慰。

舌頭就埋進北斗的後穴。

“啊啊、啊...！好...好舒服...、不，不，不行...慎太郎不要舔那種地方...！”

舔後邊的時候北斗完全不會反抗，反而會一邊搖著頭，一邊用顫抖的手輕輕地扯著我的頭髮。

“北斗、看上去一副很舒服的樣子。”

“不...、啊、啊....！”

甬道倒不是很乾澀，手指很容易就能插進去了。

啊，原來是這樣啊，原來今天才會這樣問Jesse要不要去他家。

節目收錄完之後有一段時間看不到北斗，原來是爲了Jesse抱他而做了準備嗎...

卻被拒絕了。

“...北斗，你是爲了Jesse今晚才自己做好了準備嗎？” 一瞬間湧起的嫉妒心快要把我的心燒出個洞來，我猛地拔出了自己的手指卻把性器一下子插進北斗的體内。

“啊啊啊啊......疼、好疼！不，不行，慎太郎....！好粗....、求求你拔出來...”

年下的自己，看著平時無論什麽事都游刃有餘的北斗現在只能啜泣到説不出話的樣子，不知道爲什麽會變得特別興奮。

“...哈...、北斗，對不起。我喜歡你，所以一直想做這樣的事、想到無可救藥的地步。” 我都不知道自己多少次把性器稍微退出北斗的身體，然後再往最深的地方狠狠地撞回去。

“啊...！慎太郎！啊、好....好深...” 

我們交換著濕吻。我的手臂托著北斗的頭。

“...北斗，我可以射在你裏面嗎？”

這句話卻讓北斗瞬間抵抗起來。

“不！不行...、裏面只有Jesse可以...”

是嫉妒讓我的心都變黑了嗎？明明因爲喜歡北斗所以想對他溫柔一點的。

“...北斗，我要射了。”

“啊啊啊.....、慎太郎，不，不要...”

我在北斗體内釋放過後，北斗也很快射了出來，濁液沾到他的腹部。

之後我又不知道抱了北斗多少次，直到北斗被做到失去了意識。

我吻了吻已經失去意識的北斗，用溫熱的濕毛巾擦掉他身上沾到的污穢，射在體内的精液也被好好地清理出來。

北斗的身上佈滿了被我弄出來的吻痕和咬痕，雖然都是在衣服可以遮得住的地方...

換了床單之後，把北斗安置好在床上，給還全裸著的他蓋上了被子。

已經半夜兩點了...原本我以爲他已經睡着了，大概中途又起來了，手裏還握著找到的手機。

Bu.....lululu....手機傳來電話的鈴聲。

“喂，喂——”

打電話來的，果然是Jesse。


	2. Jesse side

電視劇拍攝完大家一起去了聚餐，聚餐結束之后大家就各自回家了。終於坐上了的士，疲勞就在一瞬間襲卷了我的身體。

拍電視劇果然很辛苦呢，這麽一想還是很慶幸平時和團員在一起拍節目的時候總是有他們幫忙follow。

雖然現在已經是半夜兩點，北斗一定已經在家裏睡下了，但是還好我拿著備份鑰匙，無論怎麽樣都想見上北斗一面。因爲我想看到北斗開心地對我笑。

想到這，我跟司機大叔說出要去的地址，就是北斗的公寓。

車開得稍微有些搖晃，讓人覺得很舒服，眼簾也不知不覺地垂下。

Bu....lululu.....這時電話鈴聲突然響起。

“嗯？是誰...怎麽這個時候打電話來？慎太郎？”

“喂？”

“啊、Jesse？你現在回家了嗎？”

“嗯，對啊，怎麽了？”

“你這麽累還要麻煩你真的對不起，但是你現在要不要來我家？北斗也在這...”

“啊！北斗在你那裏！好好、我現在過來，我跟司機大叔先説一下！....不好意思~大叔，麻煩你改去這個地址...”

“那我在家等你，你到的時候不要按門鈴，Line上發個短信給我就行。”

“OK、OK，那待會兒見！”

挂了電話，因爲即將可以見到北斗而覺得很高興，同時也因爲北斗會去慎太郎家裏感到很稀奇。

【我到了哦！】  
【門沒鎖，你直接進來吧。】

我來到慎太郎家門前，打開了門。

“打擾了——”因爲深夜我故意壓低了聲音説話，然後起居室裏傳出了慎太郎說請進的聲音。

打開了起居室的門，剛剛他們應該在烤肉吧，慎太郎正在收拾著散落在桌面上的東西。

“什麽嘛——你和北斗兩個人吃烤肉啊，真好啊~！”

“偶爾一次而已！對了Jesse要喝點什麽嗎？”

“嗯反正明天休息，那就喝酒吧！我們一起喝吧！...對了，北斗呢？”

從冰箱裏把酒拿出來，慎太郎的神態行爲并沒有表現出什麽有違和感的地方。“啊、北斗？他睡着了。”

“他在臥室嗎？我去看看他。” 因爲想看北斗很治愈的睡顔，所以我朝著臥室走去。

爲了不吵醒他，我輕輕地打開了門，看到在床上睡著的北斗那頭蓬鬆的黑髮。

我靜靜地靠近他，手撫上了北斗的臉頰。

那張一如既往漂亮的臉。

這時我注意到了他的肩。被子下面的北斗竟然沒有穿衣服嗎？

北斗很注意健康管理、平時一定會好好穿上睡衣再睡覺...

只要掀開被子就能確認這份違和感來自哪裏了……

...我不想、不想看！北斗一定只是脫下了上衣就直接睡着了...

但是我，最終還是把包裹著北斗的被子掀開。

....

身後，慎太郎正靠著門看著在這裏。

因爲逆光我看不清楚他臉上有什麽表情，只覺得他目光如炬。

“Jesse，出來客廳聊吧，不要吵醒北斗。”

“...嗯。”

回到客廳的我們面對面地坐在桌子的兩邊。

“先喝了吧。”慎太郎這句話提醒了在我們面前還擺著玻璃杯。

“...今晚這，到底怎麽回事？”

“首先，對不起。等我先説明情況、今天在Jesse離開休息室之後，我就邀請了北斗來我家。因爲他、看起來很空虛的樣子。”

“所以你就抱了他？我不懂你什麽意思。”

“...因爲、他看起來很寂寞的樣子...。還有就是、我其實一直都喜歡著北斗……。其實一開始的時候聽到他和你交往，我是打從心底裏祝福你們的。因爲覺得北斗過得很幸福...這樣就已經足夠了。”

“...很寂寞.....。”

我也不是對此毫無頭緒。

確實，最近我單獨的工作增多了不少，和北斗兩個人的獨處上一次是什麽時候來著...。

“但是、我今天看到這樣的北斗的時候...我只想看到他重新展露出笑容的樣子...想看到他是滿足而幸福的樣子。...Jesse，你以後會更加忙碌吧？考慮到北斗的性格，他這麽害怕寂寞，害怕被丟下，到時候説不定會耐不住這樣的空虛而跟你說分手也不一定。...然後如果他開始自暴自棄任誰都來者不拒你也覺得可以接受嗎？那樣的話Jesse你也受不了吧？”

...

“所以我想、...如果北斗能同時被我們兩個所愛的話，是不是就會變得幸福.一點..。”

“哈？你的意思是我要跟你分享北斗？不可能。不可以。”

“所以跟北斗分手，任由別人來搶奪北斗你就可以接受嗎？”

“...慎太郎、你知道的吧，北斗最愛的人是我。就算是這樣你也覺得沒關係嗎？”

“我剛剛已經説過了。我啊，只要看到北斗的笑容就已經心滿意足了。北斗對你的感情我很明白，倒不如説我沒有要從你手上奪過北斗的意思。...最近北斗的眼睛裏都沒有了以往的笑意不是嗎？他最近的笑容中都透露著寂寞哦。...這都是因爲Jesse才這樣的。”

是這樣啊...原來是我讓北斗傷心了。

明明開始交往的時候想讓北斗一直都幸福下去的...。

“...你確定、絕對不會搶走北斗？”

“這種事情，我絕對不會做。”

我們三人，不知道最後會一同墜入哪裏？

“那我們就先來個約法三章吧，Jesse有什麽要求的話就提出來。”

“嗯。和北斗約會的預定一定要是我優先。...然後北斗和慎太郎見面的時候必須先跟我聯係。...大概這樣。”

“ok！那我的話，如果Jesse和北斗見面的話也要聯係我，這樣可以嗎。”

“OK。”

“那、我們的粘人精會同意這樣的決定嗎？”

//

時間已經來到了凌晨三點，兩人打開了睡房的門。我撫摸著還在睡夢中的北斗，然後貼上了他的嘴唇。

“...嗯。什麽？...啊，是Jesse？”北斗仍然在半夢半醒之間狀態，眼睛也沒完全張開，只是輕輕地笑著。

“你醒了？”

“誒！慎太郎..！...啊，不！不要被Jesse看到。我、我不想分手...。”聽到慎太郎的聲音，北斗突然陷入了驚慌的狀態。

我輕輕地把雙手抱著頭的北斗圈在了懷裏。

“...別害怕，放鬆點...北斗。很抱歉讓你覺得孤單了。我愛你哦，所以你放心，我絕對不會跟你分手的。”

北斗的臉上落滿了淚水，我擡起了他的下巴。

“嗯、嗯..？” 從北斗豐厚的嘴唇之間，稍微能夠看到我們交纏在一起的舌頭。

“不管怎麽先開燈吧？”

“OK。”

“欸？欸？怎、怎麽回事？爲什麽，爲什麽Jesse在這裏？”

“在北斗剛剛睡着的時候我們説好了。北斗就由我和慎太郎一起來愛著吧。” 

北斗眨巴著眼睛，好像是無法理解自己聼到的事情的樣子。

“什麽？欸？...不和Jesse分手...這樣真的好嗎？慎太郎也是、這到底是什麽意思？”

“就是——‘當Jesse不在北斗身邊的時候，就由我來陪著你’的意思。”慎太郎從北斗的背後抱住了他。

“什麽...這樣的話，我不是同時傷害了你們兩個人嗎？....這麽糟糕的事情，我真的不行....。”

我和慎太郎一左一右地從正面抱住了北斗。

“我想北斗你可以過得開心，Jesse則想和北斗你一直在一起。如果北斗同時被我們兩個人愛著的話，那北斗你就沒有時間寂寞了。”

“...我也是，我不想讓北斗你繼續寂寞下去。...慎太郎是個值得信賴的人，如果是爲了以後能一直和北斗在一起的話我也可以接受。”

“...抱歉。爲我考慮了這麽多...但是，真的很感謝...。”

北斗被淚水沾濕的眼睛好像美得會發光一樣，我又看到了他一如既往可愛的笑容。

可是我沒辦法忽略自己的嫉妒心。

北斗的身體還殘留著被慎太郎抱過的痕跡，卻依然十分誘惑。

回過神來，我長驅直入地舔過了北斗的齒列，和北斗的舌頭纏吻在一起。

“嗯..嗯...、Jesse！...啊...這、這裏是慎太郎的家啊！？不，不行...！”

“...北斗，我愛你哦。”

“我倒是不介意，我先去客廳收拾東西。”慎太郎十分識趣地離開了臥室。

//

一邊和北斗接著吻，我的手揉捏著北斗剛剛因爲被慎太郎好好疼愛過而稍微有些變軟的乳頭。

“啊....！嗯...Jes...se！啊！那裏....已經....有點刺痛了。”

“可是...北斗是喜歡被稍微有點粗魯地對待不是嗎。明明有一點痛你會覺得更舒服...”

我把北斗推到在床上順勢支開了他的兩條腿。

不知道是期待還是興奮，北斗的後穴十分淫蕩地張合著，食指和中指一下子就能被吃進去。

“...啊啊..、我、腹部那裏已經...”

剛剛接受過慎太郎的地方現在已經很容易地被塞進兩隻手指。

驚訝于這個事實，我似乎生出了前所未有的的嫉妒心。

拔出了手指，我把身上的衣服全部脫掉。

勃起的性器快凑到北斗的嘴邊的時候，他已經明白了我要做什麽。

於是便像貓一樣，俯趴在床上舔弄著我的性器。

“...嗯...。Jesse的...好大。”北斗發出模糊的聲音。

“...呐，北斗拿我的跟慎太郎的比過嗎？”

我壞心地凑到他耳邊說，聲音冷得連我自己都覺得驚訝。

“沒、沒有。...這，這怎麽可能...”

我無視了北斗否定的回答，只是雙手抓住他那頭蓬鬆的黑髮，毫不客氣地朝他喉嚨的深處撞去。

“……嗯，…啊，啊!……”

北斗被欺負地沒法説出清晰的話，唾液順著張開的嘴邊流到了脖子。

“....我射、...出來了。北斗，讓我看看。”

北斗順從地伸出舌頭，紅潤的舌頭上沾滿了我的白濁。

北斗的神情看起來不太好，大概是我剛剛做得太狠了。但是，他的下半身卻勃起了。

“...北斗，乖。很舒服的...可以吞下去哦。” 

我撫摸著北斗的臉龐，他稍微眯起了眼睛，眼神中透露著像渴望著被表揚的狗狗那樣子的光芒，我看著他的喉頭動了，把我剛剛射在他嘴裏的精液一股腦兒地吞了下去。

“....嗯，...Jesse的，味道很好...”

然而我此時仍然被嫉妒所驅使著，看著北斗身上的痕跡，我只想狠狠地把慎太郎弄在他身上的印記覆蓋掉。

於是我把北斗翻了個身，抓住了他的腰把臀部提起來。

我把舌頭埋進了他的後穴，在裏面忘情地舔弄著。

以往，北斗會因爲覺得這樣很髒而堅決反對我這樣做。但是，我現在根本沒辦法控制住自己。

“啊啊！不、不要....不要舔那裏...。”

嘴上説著拒絕的話，北斗勃起的性器卻搖晃地不停地滴著精。

被弄得亂七八糟的北斗散發出難以阻擋的性感氣息，沒有感到任何的抵抗，我的性器順利地在北斗的穴中一插到底。

“啊啊啊啊....！Jesse...！....好、好深...”

我抱著他的腰激烈地不斷撞入他的體内，北斗呻吟的聲音也隨之變得更大。

我也搞不清楚我到底狠狠地操了北斗白皙圓潤，那個漂亮的屁股多少次。

“...嗯..對，對不起。Jesse、對不起。我喜歡.....、很喜歡Jesse.....。所以，請....請原諒我。”

“嗯。我也很抱歉讓北斗覺得寂寞了、...無論是什麽樣子的北斗，我都喜歡。”

...

“Jesse...、我...，我好像，要去了....。啊啊！...”

北斗轉過頭來用濕潤的目光看著我，那種想疼愛他的、喜歡他的心情就快要溢出來了。

“...嗯。我也，快了。....和北斗一起射吧？”

然後，我又猛地抱著北斗的身體做了好幾次，快臨近彼此的高潮之際北斗的裏面把我絞得很緊。

任何一個正常男人都無法忍受那種欲仙欲死感覺吧。

“啊....Jesse！”

“我要射了。”

“啊啊！.....太、太激烈了！....我、我快受不了了.....！啊啊啊....！”

當我直接在北斗的深處射精的同時，北斗竟潮吹了。

北斗釋放過後的身體顫顫巍巍地不住地痙攣著，連挪動身體的力氣也好像沒有了，北斗擡起被染上粉色的臀部，上半身無力地攤在床上。

叩叩的敲门声在房间里回荡。

慎太郎的聲音透過門縫傳來：“洗澡水燒好了你們要一起去嗎？”

我小聲地問，“北斗，慎太郎准備了熱水，你想去洗澡嗎？”

“嗯...想去。”

把性器拔了出來，北斗模糊間會像貓一樣蹭著我摸他頭髮的手。

我把軟了腰沒法站起來的北斗抱去了浴室。

“Jesse，北斗。這個。”圖中慎太郎塞給我們兩瓶冷水。我雙手抱著北斗騰不出手來接，於是我那份也放在了北斗懷裏。

“謝謝你，慎太郎。.....不好意思把你的床單弄髒了。”

“行了，我來換床單，你們快去洗澡吧。”

慎太郎還順便親了一下在我懷裏睡着的北斗。

不知道爲什麽，在那一刻，我好像終於知道了慎太郎長久以來對北斗那種深沉的愛意。

……


	3. Hokuto side

休息日過後的一天要去拍YouTube的影片，比約好的時間早到的我們好像還留有昨天的餘韻一樣。三個人擠在一張沙發上，我被Jesse和慎太郎夾在了中間。

“北斗你、身體還好吧？畢竟昨天和我們.....一定會很累吧。”

“...嗯，就，就覺得裏面....好像還有被進入的感覺。”

“嗚哇、北斗好色情~！是昨天還沒被滿足嗎？”

然後發出AHAHA笑聲的Jesse就吻了我，不一會兒就吻到唇舌相交的地步。

“Jesse你也做得太狠了，北斗要壞掉咯。”

這樣説著的慎太郎卻把玩著我昨天被弄得不輕的乳頭。

“嗯！...不，不要在這種地方。”

咔嚓。門傳來一聲開鎖的聲音。

“早上好呀~。等、等...欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸！？你們這，這是什麽情況！？”

在工作方面一直沒少遲到的樹，在這種時候卻不合時宜地早早到場。

“我們三個——開始正式交往了！！”

Jesse和慎太郎几乎是把這句話喊了出來的同時，從左右兩邊把我緊緊抱住。

//

拍完YouTube的影片之後，自然大家也是要各回各家的。

“北斗，待會有空嗎？”

面對樹的邀約，末子們竟然也毫不客氣地說著“北斗待會要跟我回家！”還有“你有什麽事找北斗我也要一起去。”這類任性的話。

“...欸？如果是時間不長的話我是可以去。”

不知道爲什麽從以前開始我就沒辦法拒絕樹的邀請。

“那就一起去吃飯吧。”

“嗯。”

“欸——Hoku醬！要和樹一起去哪裏吃飯啊~！？”

“那！我也要一起去可以嗎——！！”

“才不要、我又沒叫你去！今天就我和北斗兩個人去吃飯！”

“不行！北斗去我也要去！！！”

我只好摸了摸末子組二人的頭像是在安撫。

“...樹，不能也帶上Jesse和慎太郎嗎？這兩個孩子看起來是不會讓步的。”

樹十分無奈，最後也不得不妥協變成了四個人一起去吃飯。

店是樹常去的一家居酒屋，所以店裏還給我們準備了一個單間。

“總之——大家今天辛苦了——！！”末子組超大聲地喊出這句話，我和樹只好面面相覷苦笑著乾杯。

落座的位置是Jesse和慎太郎分別坐在我的兩邊，樹就坐在我對面。

“對了，樹...你原本想說些什麽？”

“...那個，我是知道北斗你跟Jesse在交往啦，但是現在你們三個人是什麽情況？”

我正想開口解釋，但是慎太郎卻快我一步向樹開始説明。

“因爲我也喜歡北斗。所以，北斗就由我和Jesse兩個人來照顧。樹你也感覺到了吧、最近，北斗看起來很寂寞的樣子。”

“...我確實注意到了。但是我原本以爲，這只能由Jesse來解決。”

“如果就這樣任由事態發展下去，考慮到如果兩人分手了，或者北斗變得很消沉，就連SixTONES也會被影響到，事情會變得越來越糟糕的。...所以還不如讓多一個人來照顧他。...而且你看。被愛著北斗不是會變得很可愛嗎？”

“嗯、説是這樣說啦....但是Jesse你不介意嗎？如果是我的話，一定沒有辦法接受喜歡的人被別的男人抱的。”

“其實，我最初聽到要‘共有’北斗的時候，説實話我也是覺得不能接受的。...但是，我不希望北斗會因爲我而感到傷心。...一想到北斗會被其他我不認識的家夥奪走，我覺得還是慎太郎比較好。”

“然後、...北斗你呢？你覺得這樣子可以接受嗎？”

“...嗯。我，我喜歡他們兩個...所以我很高興....可以和他們在一起。”

“...行吧，我知道了。那就由我來跟Kyomo和高地說吧。”

然後，我們就一如既往開開心心地一起吃了飯。

“北斗臉紅紅的好可愛——好性感——！”喝醉了的Jesse和慎太郎吵吵鬧鬧地凑到我身邊又親了我，樹實在是忍不住了：“你們別在我面前卿卿我我行不行！我真的要生氣咯！！”

和樹在街邊道別。

“今天怎麽樣？北斗想去哪裏？”

“...那我們三個人一起去慎太郎家裏...。”

“好啊——！”

“AHAHA！！Hoku醬，連休的話總是會想做一回壞孩子呢！（笑）”

“真的！對於這樣好色的壞孩子真的是不管教一下不行呢！（笑）”

在我前面走著的兩個人突然抱住我，扯著我的耳朵説著這樣的話。

耳邊的兩個人吵吵鬧鬧，説著什麽“那是不是兩個人一起懲罰呢？”之類的話，我突然就沉默著被他們推進了的士裏。

在那之後，我有點擔心自己是不是煽惑了他們，自己隨口説的那種話....我待會會沒事吧....。有一抹不安涌上了心頭。


End file.
